Garfield on a gondola lift
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: First Garfield fanfic. Garfield, Odie and Jon takes a ride on a gondola lift during a visit to Coolsville, with some embarrassing results. One-shot. Please read and review!


**Author's note: I don't own** ** _Garfield_** **. Paws Inc. and Jim Davis does.**

 **First Garfield fanfic.**

* * *

Garfield, Jon and Odie were on a trip to Coolsville, Ohio, a city known for its historical attractions and haunting urban legends.

This afternoon, the trio were lined up at the terminal of the city's newly-opened aerial tramway line, which takes a route that allows passengers to enjoy the grand view of the city.

"Wow! Look at this long lineup!" Jon exclaimed excitingly. "I guess we should have came earlier."

Garfield and Odie didn't respond. They were busy looking around, with Garfield noticing a group of four teenagers with a brown Great Dane standing in front of them.

"Seems like they allow pets onto the cable car, Odie." Garfield said to Odie, who nodded in agreement. ( **Note: In my Garfield fanfics, Garfield can speak, but _only_ animals can hear and understand what he is saying while humans can't.** )

After what seemed like hours of waiting, it was their turn to get onto the next available cable car.

However, the security officer at the gate stopped them from getting through to the platform.

"No pets are allowed, mister." He said to Jon.

"Huh? I don't see any 'no pets' sign, officer." Jon replied in a surprised tone.

"I guess that's because they don't allow idiots on board of the cable car, Jon." Garfield commented, aware of how stupid Jon can be.

Odie then noticed that the group of teenagers with the Great Dane were boarding onto the cable car.

"Arf." Odie barked as to tell Jon to look at where he was pointing at.

Jon looked and saw the group. He then turned to the security officer and said, "But that group of teenagers were allowed through, officer, and they had a dog with them."

"That's because that group, particularly the dog, has done the city a lot of favours, plus he's well-trained." The officer replied.

"It's you that needed to be well-trained, Jon." Garfield raised a finger as he said so.

"But..." Jon was about to say something when the security officer cut in, saying, "You're holding up the line, mister. Time to get lost."

With that, he shoved Jon through the exit gate, causing the trio to end up at the stairs, tumble down the stairs and end up back outside by the long line.

"Okay..." Jon muttered as he and his pets got up. "Why didn't he let us through?"

"That's because you look like a total dork, Jon." Garfield replied, although Jon couldn't hear him of course.

Jon looked up and watched some of the passengers enjoying their rides in the cable cars above them and sighed.

Turning to Garfield and Odie, he said, "Don't worry, boys. We'll get onto the cable cars in no time! This calls for strategy!"

Seeing the creepy smile on his face, Garfield turned to Odie and said, "I've got a bad feeling about this, Odie."

Odie nodded in agreement.

* * *

Several moments later, the security officer saw two odd-looking men coming to the gate in the lineup.

One of them was wearing a dark brown fedora, along with a trenchcoat and a pair of dark glasses while the second man was clearly wearing too much clothes as to hide the blue shirt he is wearing, along with a small cap.

The officer raised his eyebrow as he looked at the two "men" suspiciously.

Neither of the men said a word and just stood patiently.

Eventually, the officer let them pass and they were soon on board a cable car heading uphill.

"Whew! Thought we couldn't get pass that security guy." Jon said as he took off his disguise.

"You said it, Jon. Now just make sure you don't start acting like an idiot." Garfield replied as he and Odie got out of the trench coat they were hidden in.

The gondola glided its way out of the station and was soon in the mid air.

"Wow, take a look of the view of the city!" Jon gasped as he quickly shifted his way to the side with the view of Coolsville.

"Oh, bother!" Garfield sighed as he placed his paw onto his face as Jon started behaving like a fool again.

"Wow, look at this!" Jon shouted as he moved to the other side of the gondola. "I can't believe we're so high up!"

"Jon sure is going to embarrass us, Odie." Garfield commented.

Odie nodded in agreement and frowned with Garfield. He agreed that Jon is really acting stupid and wants to come up with a way to put a stop to that.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other cable for gondolas travelling downhill, the group of teenagers with the Great Dane were on the gondola travelling downhill and was about to pass the gondola Garfield, Odie and Jon were on.

All of the five passengers on board of that gondola saw Jon being hyper on the gondola travelling uphill, along with a frustrated-looking Garfield and a grumpy-looking Odie.

At that moment, the boy with dusty-brown shaggy-hair and wearing a green shirt and brown pants pointed at the gondola in which Garfield, Jon and Odie were on board of and asked, "Like, is there something wrong with that guy with the cat and dog on that gondola?"

"Looks like it." The girl with long, orange hair and wearing a purple dress with a green ascot replied. "I sure felt sorry for his dog and cat."

 **(Note: For those of you that know _Scooby-Doo_ , who were the two passengers on the gondola travelling downhill that were commenting on Jon's behaviour? And who is the Great Dane?)**

* * *

Sure enough. Garfield and Odie were really embarrassed by Jon's actions. Garfield certainly looked like he had enough as Jon keeps moving around in the gondola, shouting and cheering about how high there were above the ground, while Odie looked around the gondola.

That's when he noticed the open window on the door and tapped Garfield's shoulder.

Garfield turned and look. Seeing the open window, he got an idea.

Soon, Jon was getting hot and sweaty due to his constant moving around in the gondola.

"Sure is getting hot in here, guys." Jon said as he started sweating.

"That's because you were too busy being hyper, Jon." Garfield replied. He and Odie had just shut the door window and are drinking cold pop to cool themselves down.

However, Jon soon noticed the large window on the passenger side of the gondola and decided to try to open it.

"Maybe this should help cool things down...huh?" Jon remarked as he tries to open the window, only to discover that it has jammed.

"Oh come on!" He muttered as he tries to open the window. However, the window stayed shut.

"Open up, you stupid window!" Jon yelled as he tries to open the window.

Jon was so busy trying to open the window that he did not realize that the gondola have arrived at the uphill station.

The door soon opened and Garfield and Odie got off, taking Jon's camera and wallet in the process, with Garfield saying to Jon, "Good luck trying to open the window, Jon."

Jon didn't notice that Garfield and Odie have got off the gondola and before long he was back in the air heading downhill.

"For crying out loud, just open up, you blasted window!" Jon muttered as he continued trying, not realizing that he is all alone in the gondola.

Just then, there was a power outage, disabling all of the gondolas along the line with most of them hanging in the mid-air.

Realizing that the window won't open, Jon gave up and turned to the door, where he saw the handle to open the window.

Reaching over, he easily opened up the window.

"Ha! Why didn't I think of that before?" He asked himself before looking around and realized that he is all alone in the gondola that is hanging in the mid-air not moving!

"Garfield? Odie?" He asked. He then realized that the gondola has stopped moving.

Looking down, he screamed. "Yikes! I'm trapped up here in the mid-air! We're going to crash! Help! Help!"

It didn't take long for him to panic and go nuts.

Meanwhile, Garfield and Odie were enjoying themselves. They toured around the amusement park located on the top of the high hill, enjoying the rides, treats, snacks, and snapping a lot of photos with Jon's camera.

"This sure is a lot of fun, Odie." Garfield smiled as Odie nodded, both of them noting that it was more peaceful without Jon around making a fool out of himself and embarrassing them.

They also got photos of them enjoying the roller coaster ride, the Ferris Wheel ride, as well as enjoying the view of the city from the amusement park.

Eventually, the duo, both sporting hat souvenirs, with Odie wearing a fedora while Garfield is wearing a cowboy hat, returned to the gondola terminal, where they and several visitors boarded a shuttle bus to go downhill, as the gondola system is still disabled.

During the shuttle ride, Garfield looked towards the gondolas and saw one particular gondola that is shaking.

"Odie, look." He said, elbowing Odie and pointed towards the gondola. "There's Jon up there, acting like a bozo once again."

Odie nodded. As the shuttle continued downhill, the gondolas resumed operation after the power was restored.

Soon, Jon emerged from the downhill gondola terminal, looking chickened out, and saw Garfield and Odie waiting for him.

"Garfield! Odie! Where have you guys been?" He asked.

"We decided to get off at the uphill terminal and take the shuttle back downhill, Jon." Garfield replied. "How was the ride for you?"

"I'm just glad you guys are alright." Jon says. "But next time, lets just take the shuttle bus if we come over to visit again."

As the trio returned to the car, Jon's pants fell, apparently as a result of his hyper movements in the gondola that worn out his belt, showing his underwear.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
